untitled YET
by linaalasmar
Summary: when Kaoru goes to visit Kenshin and Misao Aoshi conforts her about her feelings and their past..what will she do?
1. Default Chapter

Untitled  
  
Note: I don't own any of kenshin's characters.  
  
This is a kaoru/aoshi fanfiction. I always thought of them as a cute couple and I liked them more than I liked kenshin and kaoru together. I hope you'll like it.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter one.  
  
"kaoru I don't believe that you are actually here" Misao hugged Kaoru very tight that she almost pulled the life out of her

"I'm happy to be here too Misao chan" Kaoru replied softly before pulling away slowly to look at her friend closely "wow, you have changed a lot"

she said as she noticed the lady Misao has turned into. She was wearing a beautiful kimono and she was glowing. She really looked happy and that made Kaoru also happy "really changed" she added softly

"so have you kaoru-dono" the voice came from the gate's direction. Kaoru froze for a moment then turned to face him...Kenshin...and the memories came flying to her. Kenshin..and Misao..Everything happened so fast that she can't remember when exactly it even started. The last time Misao and Aoshi came to visit them everyone started to notice the change in the relationship between kenshin and Misao. Kaoru noticed too and jealousy started to overwhelm her. Her worst fear was coming true and it was caused by her best friend. Kenshin was pulled away from her by her best friend. For sometime she hated them both, but then she started realizing that love is something you can't control. She remembered how many times Kenshin hurt her without meaning to and still, she couldn't hate him because love would make it easy to forget. Love can't be controlled and that what made her stop blaming any of them. Not kenshin and for sure not Misao. That time she wasn't the only one hurting. There was someone else hurt but didn't show it at all...because that's what he was...Aoshi...the silent and strong man that wouldn't show his feelings to anyone. The people who thought he was hurt thought it because he and Misao had a relationship somehow. To many of them they were meant to be together. But Kaoru knew better..Aoshi wasn't only hurt..he was angry for another reason..a reason she knew well and couldn't let it out of her mind. She breathed slowly as memories flow to her...Kenshing and Misao couldn't ignore their feelings for a longer time and soon, they gathered the gang and told them about how they fell in love. At first, no one accepted this..Sano and Yahiko didn't even consider talking to Kenshin after that. Not because they hated Misao, but because they loved Kaoru more. They knew how she felt about Kenshin and they didn't like seeing her hurt. She can't forget that day when she went to talk to them. They were training near the river when kaoru walked to them

"hi guys"

They both stopped and stared at her "hay JouChan...what's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"What's wrong basu?" Yahiko being himself couldn't help but call her that

"I wanted to talk to you about Kenshin and Misao chan" she said calmly with a smile on her face

sano's face hardened "what about them?"

kaoru smiled more knowing how protective of her Sano could be "I'm not angry or sad"

Yahiko came closer to her "I really don't believe that basu...I heard you crying"

"I don't buy that either jou chan"

Kaoru took a deep breath "I don't deny that I was very hurt at the beginning but I'm fine now..really" her voice started to shake a little "I grew to accept how they felt for each other and I don't blame any of them for what they feel" a tear slid down her face "please don't make Kenshin feel more measurable than he already is..try to show them that you two are really happy for them"

"But we are not" Yahiko shouted.. he loved Kaoru..although he never showed it, but he loved her very much..just like a big sister he never had.

"You should be" she replied then turned to Sano "Sano please, I beg you..just go to him and tell him that you are with him all the way..do that for me..please" she started crying now...she conforted Kenshin and Misao and she gave Kenshin the goodbye he deserved and she congratulated them both "they want to get married..we shouldn't be the ones to ruin that for them...we are their family"

"No we aren't...we were his family when he was with you..but now we are not"

"Yahiko...just stop it right now..if you really love me then you'll do this for me"

"But basu.." he started to cry "I always thought that you'll be together..and now I'm standing here watching how hurt you are"

"Yahiko" she whispered and hugged he boy as he was the only thing that would give her strength right now "it's ok, I'm not hurt anymore..really" Strong arms circled her waist and she felt sano's body pressed to her as he hugged her too

"we'll do it for you only Kaoru...if you are sure" she smiled

"I am"

"Just for you Jou chan...just for you"

and their blessings were given to Kenshin and Misao and soon..they got married and left to Kyoto...this was the first visit for Kaoru to them since that time and she couldn't believe that she's facing Kenshin after a long six months of living without him around the house.

"For better or for worse?" Kaoru asked

Kenshin was glad to see her smiling warmly for him as well as Misao "for better of course"

he looked around "where's Yahiko and Sano?"

"They couldn't come because they have so much training to do..but they sent you their hellos and a letter"

"I can't wait to read it" Kenshin took the letter from her and then gazed at her "welcome to my house Kaoru dono" and he hugged her tightly

"You mean our house" Misao corrected softly

"Of course darling" said pulled her toward him and smiled lovingly at her. Kaoru watched and couldn't help but feel happy for them "I'm really happy to see you guys" she said as they all entered the house.  
  
A day had passed since Kaoru arrived to Kyoto and she was having plenty of fun with Misao. At evening, Kenshin went out to buy some things while the girls stayed and talked.

"So how have you been?" Kaoru asked

"I couldn't be happier Kaoru..Kenshin is so great and I can't be any luckier that I am right now" "Glad to hear that" Kaoru took a sip of her coffee "how's Aoshi by the way?" she asked the question that hunted her mind for so long

"He's fine..we don't see him much but I know that something is bothering him" before Kaoru could reply she continued "and it has nothing to do with me and Kenshin..I know it..there's another thing in his mind but I can't figure it out"

"can I go and visit him?"

"Oh he'll be happy to see you although he won't show it of course" Misao winked at her and laughed Kaoru laughed along. It was beautiful to see that Misao still has her high spirit

"I guess I'll go see him now"

"What?" Misao stood up "but it's too late and it's not safe out there"

"I can handle my self well Misao..I'm much stronger than before and besides..it's not too dark now and I'll let Aoshi get me home later so don't worry"

Misao hesitated for a moment "ok, but if Kenshin gets angry then it's your fault"

"My fault" Kaoru agreed and took off "I'll see you soon"

"Take care"

Kaoru knocked at Aoshi's door and waited for a moment. She heard calm foot steps and the door got opened. A shocked Aoshi stood there and she couldn't help but smile. He wasn't quick enough to hide his emotions and that made her some how proud of her self to have that affect on the stone man

"hi there"

"Kaoru..AH..I mean Kaoru san..hey please come in" he allowed her to enter while he kept by the door

"Am..Aoshi why don't you close the door?" she was puzzled

Suddenly his eyes darkened "are you telling me that you came here all alone by your self at this time?" she couldn't stop the anger that was raising in her

"and what's wrong with that?"

"you could've been hurt" he answered between clanged teeth

"I can defend my self Aoshi and you know that"

he sighed"I know but it's too dangerous here and I ...I can't help but worry about you...you know that"

Kaoru's heart started beating fast "it's ok..you have to know that I'm not an easy target for anyone"

"so anyway what brought you here?" Aoshi tried to change the subject as he sat and motioned for her to do the same

Kaoru joined him "I came to visit Kenshin"

"I see" his face froze

"Aoshi.."

"No it's ok...he was always one of your highest priorities" he said in a calm tone

"Aoshi.." kaoru objected "you know how it was then"

"yes I know..he was everything to you..and now..even wen he's married to someone else you still care about him and forget about your feelings"

"I'm only here for a visit"

"I know, but I can't help but remember how you rejected me that day..although we both know how much we meant to each other..you did it because if him"

"no, I did it because of me..i didn't have feelings for you then" she tried to convince herself more than to convince him

"don't try to lie to me Kaoru..i know how you felt..i probably know better than you do"

"Oh really" she breathed "common Aoshi don't make me laugh...I never showed anything to prove that"

"what about the kiss Kaoru..huh?..the kiss we shared that day..it told me everything I needed to know"

Kaoru held her hand high and was going to slap him when he caught her suddenly and pulled her towards him "I missed you so much" he said before his lips hit hers In a passionate kiss that made Kaoru's hear melt in her chest. 'Aoshi' her mind and heart screamed as she pulled him more to her then her mind froze 'what are you doing you idiot..stop this non sense right now' she pulled herself from his hold suddenly "no Aoshi stop" he breathed heavily

"can you deny it now...answer me Kaoru ..can you? "Kaoru looked at him and didn't know what to say...but it was obvious to her from the determined look in his eyes that he won't let her runaway without answering him this time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok guys..so that was the first chapter. I know it must be bad because I was so excited and in a hurry while writing it but I hope you'll all like it. Please tell me what you think and I'll be happy to continue if you want me to...thanks (


	2. chapter2

Chapter 2:  
  
Kaoru stared at Aoshi without knowing what to say. She knew that he was right about her feelings towards him, but still, she couldn't force her self to admit it to him or to herself. She took a long breath and when she found her voice she tried to avoid answering him "Aoshi sama"  
  
"Since when?" he asked sarcastically "since when did I become Aoshi SAMA?"  
  
"Since now" she challenged  
  
He laughed and shook his head "you are a strange woman Kaoru" his serious features returned "now please answer my question"  
  
Kaoru couldn't face him and instead, she stared at her hands "I'm not going to answer that"  
  
"And I'm not letting it go until you do" he demanded.  
  
He loved this woman so much. Because of her he started to open up to people. He felt that he could start show his emotions and feel free to act the way he felt. She was the one to help him do that, but she was also the one who hurt his feelings. She put Kenshin before them both and chose him over them. He didn't understand why she did that and he didn't care. All he wanted now was to know how she really felt about him..he wanted to hear her tell him that she loves him..he knew that she does but he wanted to hear her saying the words and he wasn't about to give up before getting what he wanted.  
  
"Please don't" Kaoru stood up slowly "I can't answer you Aoshi..it's just too hard"  
  
He looked at her eyes from his place at the floor "why can't you? I don't mean to embarrass you Kaoru..but you seemed to be enjoying the kiss just as much as I did" he continued even when he saw the red color that spread over her beautiful face "you also wanted it…just like you did the first time we kissed"   
  
Kaoru shook her head "I..I..umm..Aoshi..the two kisses shouldn't have happened..they were both a big mist.."  
  
"DON'T" Aoshi said sharply "I won't allow you to call the most beautiful thing that I ever did a mistake" he stood up and walked over to her "that kiss was the thing that made me remember just how much we were close to each other back then…how much we had fun and how much you cared about me"  
  
"Aoshi" Kaoru whispered   
  
"Do you remember that time?"  
  
'How can I ever forget??' her mind screamed 'it was the most wonderful time I ever had'  
  
"Yes I do" she answered with a shaky voice as tears started running down her cheeks "but we have to forget about it. Everything that happened then was wrong. What is happening RIGHT NOW is wrong too. I shouldn't be here. I should just go and leave to Tokyo tomorrow morning"   
  
"You mean runaway" he corrected softly  
  
"No I don't. Aoshi you have to understand..it's not easy to…"  
  
"For God's sake Kaoru would you stop that?" he interrupted her "you make it seem like something impossible…you are talking just as if we are planning for a war against the world or something" he held he chin between his fingers and lifted her head so that her eyes met his "I'm talking about a simple thing..a man and a woman in love. All they need to do is confess their feelings to each other and to the world around them. Then get married and live their life happily. Why do you find it such a hard thing?"   
  
She didn't know what to say. He was right. Every single word that came out of his mouth was right, but for some reason she couldn't just think of it the same way he did. What she didn't want to admit is that she was scared. She was scared that she may get her heart broken by making a bad choice the way she did before. She once thought that she was in love with Kenshin and she didn't even try to hide her feelings from any of her friends. And what was the result of that? When Aoshi visited them a year ago she had a crush on him. And although Aoshi had the same feelings for her, she rejected him because she thought that Kenshin somehow returned her feelings.And so she didn't want to break his heart. She didn't know then that Kenshin would be the one to break hers!!   
  
She and Aoshi agreed to never mention what they shared that year and they said goodbye to each other just as if nothing ever happened between them.   
  
Now, as she stands in front of him, she is scared to reveal her feelings because she doesn't want to hurt him anymore or to hurt herself more than she already did. She sighed, how is she ever going to tell him that?  
  
"It's a hard thing because if I say that I love you then I'll be lying. And I actually can't do that because.." she started to talk as a little girl who didn't know what excuses she'll make out to defend what she did. That actually earned her a soft smile from Aoshi who for the second time pulled her to him, gently this time "shut up Kaoru" he whispered "just shut up for a moment"   
  
The kiss was so gentle and loving that Kaoru felt that her knees won't be able to hold her anymore  
  
"Aoshi" she whispered before kissing him back. After a moment, Aoshi pulled back and looked at her. Her face was flushed and her eyes were teary. He loved her so much and he couldn't hide it anymore. He pulled her to hug and caressed her hair as she started crying really hard this time.  
  
"I can't take it anymore. I just don't know what I'm going to do"  
  
"Shh. It's ok Kaoru. Just cry and you'll feel better"   
  
She pulled back and smiled weakly "I really better go now"  
  
"You are not going back to Tokyo so soon. Are you?"  
  
"I don't think so. If I go then you'll think that you are right and that I'm running away. I can't let you win so easily now can I?"  
  
"No you can't . If you do then you won't be my Kaoru"  
  
The blush rose to her face again "I'll be going now..um..good night" and she walked as fast as she could to the door before she was pulled by her ponytail "OUCH"  
  
Aoshi was holding the end of her ponytail in his hand "where do you think you are going alone at this time of the night?" he pulled her back "wait for a second and I'll walk you home"  
  
"I told you I can take care of my self" the sparks came back to her eyes  
  
"And I said you aren't going any where without me at this time of the night?" his eyes warned her not to add another word and so she didn't.   
  
After a minute they were both heading to Kenshin's house without saying a word to each other. But as they walked, Kaoru found her self walking slowly closer to him and she felt his hand hold hers. She blushed but she didn't pull her hand away. Rather, they continued their walk in peace.  
  
"We have a chance Kaoru. Believe me we do"  
  
"I can't say that I agree with that Aoshi"  
  
Aoshi just smile 'oh Kaoru, you just don't know that you have no choice at all. You are mine whether you like it or not and that's final' he said to himself as they continued their walk.   
  
……………………………………………………………………………  
  
kawaii sakura-chan: thank you very much and I'm glad that you liked this story.   
  
WhiteRabbit5 : hey girl :) thanks for your offer but you know, i need to try to do thid on my own first. but I'm happy to know where i can go for help when i need it. I was really happy when i read your offer and I think that I'll need it very soon. LOL. but I think I'll have to try and get things better by myself first. thanks again  
  
Orchidaceae: I'm so glad to know that you liked the story and I'm trying to do my best, but I'm a little busy now so i hope you'll all be alittle patient with me.   
  
thank you all for your reviews..it really gave me apush forward! 


	3. memoriespart1

Chapter 3  
  
While Kaoru and Aoshi were walking side by side to Kenshin's, Kaoru's mind raced to the time when she and Aoshi started this whole kind of relationship.  
  
Flash Back:  
  
One year ago:  
  
Kaoru's head peaked out from the corner of a wall looking for Kenshin. He was doing the laundry in the far corner of the yard and he didn't look like he was paying attention to what's happening around him. Then her eyes searched for Sano and Yahiko who were chasing around each other as usual.  
  
"Good. Well, it looks like you'll get to go out alone today Kamiya Kaoru" she whispered happily to herself. Since the last battle they fought, she wasn't able to get out alone even for a small walk. She'd always find Kenshin, Sano or yahiko by her side. Sometimes she would find the three of them behind her. And when she once had a fight with them over it, they stopped appearing by her side when ever she went out. Instead, they started sneaking around and watching her from distance. She exhaled. That fight only made it worse for her. And now, she can't stand to be around them anymore. She wanted to have some privacy and she sure as hell wanted to be able to walk alone without being watched like some little kid.  
  
"I guess I'll be able to do that today" she smirked. After she finished training Yahiko, she told them that she'll take a nap. But what she really was going to do was sneaking off the house and out to where ever she wanted to go.   
  
She walked on her toes as fast as she could without taking her eyes off Kenshin. He didn't notice her and before she noticed she was out of the house. She hardly covered the sound of happiness that was going to leave her mouth and she took off running until she was a little far from her dojo. She smiled and then continued walking calmly feeling the peace of being alone for the first time in months.   
  
"Kaoru Chan" Megumi's voice interrupted her thoughts "I haven't seen you in along time"  
  
Kaoru smiled "I know. I didn't leave the house much in the past two months"  
  
Megumi looked around "where are the others?"  
  
"I managed to get out without having any of them following me" Kaoru stated proudly  
  
"Well well. I don't think it's a right thing for you to do but I congratulate you for being able to escape from them" Kaoru nodded happily "so where were you planning to go?"  
  
"I was thinking I could go shopping"  
  
"I was going to do the same. Can I join you?"  
  
"Of course you can. Let's go" kaoru went ahead and stopped when Megumi didn't follow "why aren't you coming?"  
  
"Didn't you want to be alone today?"  
  
"I didn't want to be alone with GUYS and specially the ones I live with. But it's totally ok to be with you"  
  
"Ok then. I guess I'll go with you"  
  
They were both talking and laughing while they were going in their way and Kaoru felt relaxed for the first time in two months.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you think of this?" Kaoru asked holding a red ribbon   
  
"It's beautiful, are you going to buy it?" asked Megumi  
  
"I guess I will"  
  
"Megumi" they both heard some one shouting "Hey doctor where are you? We need your help"  
  
Megumi's ears perked after hearing that and she ran out of the store "what's wrong? Is anyone hurt?"  
  
A man came running to her and held her hand "thanks God I found you. My wife is going into labor and I took her to your clinic. We need you there"  
  
Megumi turned to Kaoru "I'm sorry Kaoru Chan but I have to leave" she said then started running with the man who was pulling her.   
  
"It's ok" Kaoru answered although she knew Megumi won't be able to hear her.   
  
"Are you going to buy that Miss?"  
  
"Yes I will. Thank you"  
  
And she took her new ribbon and left the store. She was alone again and it didn't bother her at all. "What should I do now?"  
  
" HELP" a woman's scream was heard from a dark alley between two old stores. Kaoru didn't think at all and she started running toward the voice.   
  
She was shocked to see three strong men surrounding a woman. They were holding knifes and swards "Stop right there you IDIOTS" she shouted "you have to fight me to get to that poor woman"  
  
"No they don't" she heard that before she found herself held by a strong arm like if she was a potato bag  
  
"What the hell?" she found her self standing on the ground facing Aoshi "Aoshi Sama" for a moment she was going to forget about her anger but she didn't allow herself to do that "what do you think you are doing?" she asked angrily  
  
"Saving you?" he raised an eye brow   
  
"I can handle them thank you very much" she said as she tried to walk past him, but she was stopped by an arm he raised in front of her  
  
"Kamiya San, I know dangerous people when I see them. Just leave and I'll make sure that woman is safe"  
  
"WHAT? NO" she screamed "I'm going to fight these people just like you will" and she ran back to the alley  
  
"Ok guys. Are you ready to fight me?"   
  
They raised their swords "yes we are lady"  
  
"I said you are not fighting them" again she found Aoshi beside her and she was pushed behind him  
  
"Aoshi, who are you to judge my power?" she was now veeery angry and she stepped around him and faced him "who told you that I can't take them?"  
  
She heard a snort from behind her so she spun around to face one of the scary men "what do you mean by that? Are you saying that I can't beat you?"   
  
"Hey I didn't say that. Your fellow there did"  
  
Kaoru shot Aoshi a deadly glare "well my fellow is wrong"   
  
She started approaching the men when she was shoved by her ponytail behind Aoshi's back again "I told you to step back and let me handle it"  
  
Kaoru couldn't believe what was happening. Aoshi didn't allow her to do a thing and he was humiliating her in front of these people.  
  
"How dare you?" she was hurt but she refused to show it "you are going to regret that Aoshi. I swear. Just make sure you get them so that I will be able to kill you later you STUPID…AHH…Thing…..GRRR" and she left him. If he wanted to die then I'm going to let him do that. She thought as she walked angrily to her house  
  
"That stupid man ruined my day. I wish I could put my hands on him…I'm going to show him how strong I can be"   
  
And she continued walking until she was heading out of the town and to her house. She walked for around 10 minutes and the only words that came out of her mouth were "stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid…Grrr…I'm so going to get you for what you did you stupid…"  
  
"It's not good to be talking to your self that way"  
  
she recognized the voice and she was going to stop and look for him, but instead, she went on and she hurried in her steps "you know I was only trying to protect you there" she continued walking and she heard him jump from a tree and he was now behind her. That also didn't stop her and she even hurried more. She was almost running now.   
  
"Ok why don't you stop now so that I can explain?"  
  
She was going to ask him to go away but she thought he didn't deserve to be talked to at all. But suddenly he was standing in front of her and she almost pumped into him "what?" she was shocked  
  
"Kamiya san" Aoshi started "I swear I didn't mean to underestimate your strength, but these men were really dangerous and I couldn't bear seeing you hurt knowing that I can stop it from happening"  
  
Kaoru looked at him "can you please move so that I can go home before my friends get worried?"  
  
"Right. How come they left you wander alone in the town without escorting you?"  
  
"Because I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF" she said between gritted teeth  
  
He sighed "I know, I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. It's just..I always noticed how they were overprotective of you"  
  
"Oh and you are better because..?"  
  
"If those people weren't so dangerous then I wouldn't have interfered"  
  
"Yeah, keep talking mister but I'm not going to lessen"  
  
"You are so stubborn" he knew he had one thing to do to prove that he was right "ok, fight me now"  
  
"What?" she didn't expect that "why?"  
  
"You are holding a bokken. You know how to use it but will it survive against my sward?" he continued "I know you are really good in fighting using your style but what can wooden swards do against metal ones?"  
  
"I never thought of using a real sward. I can't even carry it around wearing a kimono"   
  
He handed her his sward "what about this? You do remember it right? I used it the first time I fought Kenshin. It's short but if you know how to use it then you can defend your self and attack with it"  
  
She held the sward. It was light and people won't notice if she carried it around "I can teach you how to use it. Then I promise that I'll make you face a group that is stronger than the one I fought today. And I won't move a finger to help you. Is that ok with you?"  
  
Kaoru didn't know what to say. She can surely benefit from learning a new style in fighting until she is ready to use a real sword using hers "ok, I will let you train me"  
  
He nodded "then we'll start tomorrow morning"   
  
"Tomorrow morning it is" she agreed and they both started heading home "but I still didn't forgive you for what you did"  
  
His features didn't change a bit as his stony face remained the same "I didn't expect you to…after all, you are a stubborn woman Kamiya san"  
  
They walked for a little more before she asked him "what are you doing here anyway? And where is Misao Chan?"  
  
"I'm here in a mission. I have some things to do and it may take a week to finish them"  
  
"Then you'll stay with us" she stated  
  
"I may put you all in danger if I stayed at your dojo"  
  
"We can handle danger Aoshi Sama" she smiled "also, if you teach me your style then I'll be able to fight with you and that will make you fulfill your promise. Right?"  
  
For the first time a small smile appeared on his face "right"  
  
"Ok, let's hurry home before they knew I faked the whole nap thing. I intend to use that as long as I can" she said and she walked as fast as she could  
  
"What nap thing?"  
  
"Common and I'll tell you in the way"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, did you understand the plan?"  
  
Aoshi nodded "I will go in and greet everyone while you sneak back to your room like if nothing has happened"  
  
"Exactly" she went ahead of him before she turned to face him again "oh and I still didn't forgive you"  
  
He rolled his eyes "for God's sake Kamiya San I never thought you did"  
  
"Oh, I just thought that you may be thinking that I will forgive you if you helped me in this plan and…"  
  
"Just go ahead before they discover what you did" she blushed and went around the corner of the house "she talks too much" he whispered to himself before he started entering the gates of the dojo  
  
"Aoshi" Kenshin stood there facing him  
  
"Battousai"   
  
"What brings you to Tokyo?"  
  
"I have some things to finish and I thought I could stop by for a visit"  
  
"Please come in" Kenshin let out a smile "It's nice to meet an old friend again"  
  
"Yes it is" Aoshi said as he noticed Kaoru's hair disappear around a near by corner of the house and he actually felt like laughing at her site. What does she do also behind these people's backs?  
  
"So come on in and you can join us for dinner" they entered the house and Kenshin offered him a cup of tea. After a while Sano and Yahiko joined them. None of them felt anything suspicious when Kaoru appeared after a while dressing in a nice kimono and greeted Aoshi as if she met him for the first time that day. He almost laughed out loud when she invited him to stay with them and insisted until he agreed to do it. He thought that this was a week he won't forget.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the first rays of the sun entered Kaoru's room she opened her eyes. She and Aoshi were supposed to meet and practice that morning.   
  
"It's time" she got up and changed to her training clothes (I don't know what they call it..i think yakamata or something like that so if any one knows please tell me ? thanks)  
  
a small stone wrapped in a paper was thrown into her room and caught her attention "what's that?"  
  
She took the paper and read what's inside I'm sitting under your window. If you want to go out without waking the battousai then use the window to get out"  
  
Kaoru was puzzled. Using the window will surely wake Kenshin up but she knew Aoshi has something in mind. She walked slowly to the window and looked down at Aoshi. He put his finger on his lips as a sign to be quit. Then before she even realized it she was in his arms then in a second they were both on top of a tree "how did you do that?"  
  
He didn't show any emotions "ninja speed"  
  
"Oh"   
  
He tightened his grip on her "now we'll go down. Don't worry you'll be ok" and he jumped with her in his arms to the ground and they were out of the dojo.   
  
"Wow, that was easy" Kaoru was excited. This was the first time she experienced something like that  
  
"It's too late for you to learn this. But I can help you with the fighting style"  
  
"That's why we are here right?"  
  
He nodded "yeah. Now let's go so we can get back early before they wake up"  
  
And they both went to the forest "let's go near the lake" Kaoru suggested and Aoshi followed.   
  
Aoshi stood holding his sword "come and stand next to me"   
  
Kaoru did as she was told "now focus and try to learn"   
  
After two hours, Kaoru was exhausted but Aoshi didn't look tired at all "how can you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"We've been training for two hours and you don't look tired at all"  
  
Aoshi sat under a huge tree "I'm used to fight for a longer time. I have a big group to train and if I get tired in two hours then I'm not qualified to be a leader"  
  
Kaoru sat next to him "so how did I do?"  
  
He looked at her "you did well. You are learning fast and that's good. I think you'll be able to use this sword in less than three days"  
  
Kaoru clapped her hands "I can't wait" she jumped to her feet "watch out bad people. Here comes Kamiya Kaoru"  
  
"I think you are overreacting Kamiya San"  
  
Kaoru stared at him with annoyance "would you drop the San please? And Kaoru is fine. Just stop calling me Kamiya san because we are going to deal with each other for a week and I don't think being so formal is going to help us communicate"  
  
"If you call me Aoshi I'll call you Kaoru"  
  
"I'm fine with that"  
  
"Good. Now let's head home before they notice our absence"  
  
And their training went on for two more days and in that time they became real close friends. Aoshi never thought that he'll be able to trust someone so fast. He would laugh when he's with her and they would joke and talk about things after they finish training.   
  
One day they were both relaxing under the huge tree just like they used to do in the past two days and Kaoru was very happy because Aoshi told her that she's ready to fight with a real sword.   
  
Kaoru sat in a place near by the tree collecting some flowers while listening to Aoshi "so what did Misao Chan write to you about?"  
  
Aoshi was leaning on the tree and watching her with a smile on his face while holding Misao's letter in his hand "she's just asking about me and making sure that I'm ok. She told me that everything is fine back there in Kyoto and that I shouldn't worry about them"  
  
Kaoru didn't know why but she felt a little jealous that Misao gets to be so close to Aoshi and also gets to live with him at the same town. She enjoyed being with him so much the past few days and she didn't want to lose the great friend that he became. She sighed, Misao is her best friend and she deserves someone good like Aoshi. Besides, she has Kenshin and everyone knows that someday they'll be together. She should be happy because the four of them are going to find happiness someday.   
  
"She also asked about you"  
  
"Huh?" Kaoru didn't pay attention to what Aoshi was saying   
  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked kindly  
  
"Nothing important. What were you saying?"  
  
"I said that Misao Chan asked about you and asked me to say hi for her"  
  
"That's so sweet of her. I'll write her a letter and I'll send it with you when you leave" the thought of him leaving made him as sad as she was. Aoshi didn't want to leave that soon. He was enjoying the way he and Kaoru would sneak out of the dojo every morning and how they would talk and train, and then go back to the dojo just as if they never left at all. He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Kaoru come close to him. He didn't see her until he felt something being put on his head "what's that?" he was shocked that he didn't see her coming  
  
Kaoru giggled "I used the flowers to make you a necklace but I don't think it's big enough to slide down your head…I think it's a crown then, not a necklace"   
  
She sat facing him and he smiled at her. He took the crown off and held it up her head "well missy. I think this will look better here" he said as he placed the flowers on her head. She surely looked very beautiful in his eyes. She blushed slightly and touched it "I made it for you"  
  
He laughed "I don't think it'll look good when I wear it. It looks much better on you" he said softly  
  
"AHHH..MM..so..when are you going to finish your job here?" she suddenly felt very nerves  
  
He realized that he embarrassed her so he decided not continue with it "the last meeting will be in two days. If it doesn't go well, then I'll have to fight"  
  
Kaoru became really worried "do you really have to fight?" she held his hand "can't you just forget about the whole thing and leave?"  
  
He squeezed her hand "you don't even know what the whole thing is Kaoru"  
  
"Then tell me" she pleaded  
  
"I can't. I'm on my own in this and I can't involve anyone"  
  
"You'll take care right?"  
  
"Yes I will"  
  
She smiled at him before she had taken off the crown and placed it on his head again. She smiled at him and she kissed him on his cheek. He was shocked at that and from the way she blushed he new that she was as shocked as he was "Amm…Ahh..I didn't…that wasn't..actually.."she started babbling and he couldn't help but laugh at her sight.  
  
"Hey, what are you laughing at?"  
  
"I'm laughing at you of course"   
  
"I'm so going to get you for that" she approached him and he started running away from her "where do you think you're going? I'm going to catch you mister" she ran after him and all the tension disappeared as they started laughing and running around like little kids. And that's how everything started.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note: ok guys. That didn't finish yet. There's still another chapter of memories before we go back to the present. I hope you'll all like this chapter ?  
  
I'll post an author's note to thank all of the viewers because I'm so tired to do it now. There's a special someone that I have to apologize to because she posted a new chapter of her story and I didn't tell her what I thought of it ;) . Tomorrow I'm going to do all of that so please forgive me. 


	4. chapter4

Chapter 4  
  
"Kaoru" Aoshi noticed that Kaoru was deep in thought while they were walking towards Kenshin and Misao's home "Kaoru"  
  
"What?" she suddenly felt embarrassed because he caught her day dreaming and she forced the rush of memories out of her mind  
  
"What were you thinking about?"   
  
"Nothing?" she knew he wouldn't believe her  
  
"Oh really? You really looked like someone who was in deep thought"  
  
"Hey, you are making fun of me" she pouted although she wasn't really annoyed. She missed the way they used to tease each other in the past.   
  
He laughed for a moment then he pulled her closer to him "I would never do that to you Kaoru" he said softly  
  
They both fell into silence again and continued their walk without saying anything else  
  
"I was thinking about that day" she said in a low voice  
  
"What day?"  
  
"The day you came to Tokyo to fight…to fight the people that I still don't know anything about…the day we both started this whole thing"  
  
He smiled at the memory "the day I pushed you away from a fight that was going to cost you your life"  
  
She knotted her eyebrows "I still believe that I would've beaten them up"  
  
His hand that was resting on her waist squeezed a little before he had pulled her even closer to him and leaned to her ear "by the way..have you thought about forgiving me for what I did then?"  
  
A beautiful smile spread over her face "don't even dream about it"  
  
He kissed her on her cheek "I thought so" he pulled away and looked down at her "I.."  
  
Kaoru was both puzzled and curious when he didn't finish what he was going to say "you what Aoshi?"  
  
He shook his head "it's nothing. Let's just get in our way before Kenshin starts worrying about you"  
  
She stopped walking "I'm not going any where before I know what's wrong" she said stubbornly  
  
He turned to face her "nothing is wrong" he said softly  
  
"Then why don't you want to tell me about it?"  
  
He took her hands in his "because I don't want to ruin the little relationship we still have together"  
  
She felt guilty for letting him go through all this, but she didn't want to get her self hurt again by admitting how she really felt about him.  
  
"It's ok Aoshi.. You can tell me"  
  
"Can I?"  
  
She squeezed his hands "yes you can"  
  
He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye "I heard you Kaoru…I heard you saying that you love me"  
  
"What?" she was shocked  
  
"That night when I was unconscious. I was starting to get up and I heard what the doctor said, what Kenshin and Yahiko said….and what you told me when we were alone and you thought no one was listening, but I wasn't able to open my mouth and tell you how I felt too"  
  
"But…but"   
  
He put his finger on her lips "I knew you weren't ready to say it again when I woke up so I didn't mention it. I didn't even want to mention it now either, but I want you to know that this is the thing that keeps assuring me that you love me"  
  
"Why didn't you say anything then?"  
  
"I gave you a chance to say it to me again but you didn't"  
  
"You know how things were going on"  
  
"Yes I know. But nothing can stop us now. The reason you didn't accept me for is now happily married"  
  
"I know"  
  
"So where does that leave us?"  
  
"Listen Aoshi, I'm a little confused and tired now. Can we discuss this tomorrow?"  
  
He stared at her for a moment then he took his hands off her shoulders "it's ok. We can discuss this later. Let's continue in our way shall we?"  
  
……………………………………………………………………  
  
"You shouldn't have let her out at this time of night that you shouldn't" Kenshin said while he was cutting some vegetables "it's too dangerous"  
  
"Kaoru you are so going to be in trouble for what you put me through" Misao murmured before coming close to Kenshin "I told you before. She wouldn't listen to me. I told her that it's not safe and that you won't like it but you know Kaoru Chan"  
  
"Yes I know how stubborn she can be. I just hope that she arrived safely and that Aoshi is going to walk her back"  
  
"Oh I know Aoshi Sama will"  
  
"Still, she shouldn't have.."  
  
"Kenshin would you just stop it" she circled his waist with her arms and rested her head on his back "she'll be okay"  
  
He smiled softly at his wife and lover. He knew that it's not her fault but he couldn't help but worry about Kaoru  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes darling"  
  
"Are you sure that you love me?" she held her breath  
  
His hand stopped cutting the vegetables and he put the knife away before turning around to face her "you shouldn't ask this now Misao. Not after what we went through to be together"  
  
She had tears in her eyes "I know, but seeing you sitting here worrying so much about her makes me wonder. Maybe you two were meant to be together"  
  
"No we weren't" he brushed away her tears "you and I are the ones who are meant to be together and I thank God every second for it. I love Kaoru dono but as a sister that I feel I have to protect, not as a lover or anything else"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Don't doubt it" he whispered before leaning down "I love you very much Misao" he kissed her a loving kiss and she returned it back with all the love she had for him "I love you too Kenshin Himura. I love you too"  
  
They pulled apart when they heard some footsteps approaching their gate "Kaoru dono?" he walked out of the house  
  
"Yes it's me Kenshin"  
  
He noticed that Aoshi was walking beside her "thank you for bringing her back Aoshi. We were so worried about her"  
  
"I did what I had to do. It's not safe for her to walk alone in the night"  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes "I don't feel like hearing this again. I'll leave you two here to talk about the danger we can face when we go out alone in the night while Misao Chan and I are going inside to do…whatever"  
  
"But this talk is supposed to be for you to hear Kamiya san, not for us. We already know about how dangerous this place can be at night"  
  
Misao giggled and Kaoru winked at her "well Aoshi Sama, I don't think Kaoru is going to listen anyway"  
  
"That's right Misao Chan and that's because.."  
  
"You are so damn stubborn Kaoru dono" Aoshi nodded in agreement  
  
"No, because I can take care of my self" she corrected sternly  
  
"So can I Kenshin" Misao joined her friend, but when she saw the scary look Kenshin threw at her she looked at the house "or maybe not"  
  
Kaoru laughed at this "oh Misao. I didn't believe that I will see this day" she looked at Kenshin "it's sweet how much you are protective of her Kenshin"  
  
Kenshin smiled lovingly at his wife "I love her too much to let anything happen to her" he then looked at her "I love you too Kaoru dono and that's why you won't be leaving the house at night alone again"  
  
"Way to go himura" Aoshi said in approval without caring about the death glares he received from the two women  
  
"Kenshin no baka. I didn't come hear to have this conversation. I'm here in a vacation that I intend to enjoy if you don't mind"  
  
"Kaoru dono, can't you enjoy your vacation at day time?"  
  
Kaoru sighed. They would never listen to her anyway. Misao read her mind and nodded in agreement with her friend "don't even try to talk to them. They won't understand" she whispered to her  
  
"I can see that" Kaoru agreed and looked at the guys again "I only wanted to see Aoshi San and now that I did, I don't intend to leave alone again. Is that settled now?"  
  
"I guess so" Kenshin said  
  
"Good. Misao, can we go inside now because you know it's late now and it's not safe to stay out here" Kaoru said and the girls entered the hose laughing at the way the men shook their heads in defeat  
  
"Come in Aoshi, you are having dinner with us tonight"  
  
"Thank you Himura san but I can't. I have somethings in my mind that I need to settle"  
  
Kenshin nodded "I understand. Then I hope you can join us for lunch tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll be here" he walked out of the gate "Good night"  
  
"Good night and thanks for escorting Kaoru dono"  
  
"Don't mention it Himura"  
  
Kenshin looked at Aoshi until he disappeared into the night before going inside to join his two favorite stubborn women.   
  
………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
Misao and Kaoru were drinking tea at the porch of the house the next morning while Kenshin went out to his work (Note: don't ask me what he does or where he works coz I don't know ? )  
  
Kaoru noticed that Misao didn't move a lot the way she used to do. She also noticed that walking calmly around the house was the only action she would do "are you alright Misao chan? You don't seem to be acting normally" she asked in a concerned voice  
  
Misao blushed a deep crimson color "ahh…the reason is that..mm..I'm you know..I'm pregnant"  
  
Kaoru coughed "what?" she asked shocked "how come you didn't mention it to me yesterday?"  
  
Misao put her cup in front of her "I wasn't sure that you'll accept the news well"  
  
Kaoru understood what the girl was talking about. Everyone including her never thought that she would be happy about the progress of Kenshin and Misao's relationship. But her visit to her friends and to Aoshi made her realize that Kenshin wasn't the man holding her heart. She couldn't help but know how much Misao and Kenshin cared about her feelings. The thought of hurting her by telling her about their unborn child stopped them from announcing this wonderful news to their friends.   
  
"Misao chan. I'm so happy for you guys" she said and hugged her friend "you two will make a great parents"  
  
Misao felt relived when she saw Kaoru's reaction to what she said "thank you Kaoru chan. You don't know how much that means to me…and to Kenshin"  
  
"Well well, what a wonderful sight. Allow me ladies to interrupt"   
  
Both women felt the danger when they heard the voice which was full of sarcasm. They turned to see that five guys were standing in front of their gate blocking the way out and staring at the girls with death glares.   
  
Kaoru was alarmed. She knew that Misao would not be able to fight because of her pregnancy and she realized that saving her friend depended on her since no one was around to help.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" she stood up facing the men bravely  
  
The man that spoke at the beginning narrowed his eyes at the girl who stood confidently in front of them  
  
"We are here to teach Battousai a listen"  
  
Misao tensed at the mention of her husband and thanked God that he wasn't there with them "there's no one called Battousai living here" she answered trying to sound as calm as she could  
  
The man laughed "trying to play with words aren't you princess?" he nodded to his fellows and they all lifted their swords ready to fight "he doesn't call himself battousai anymore. They say that he gave up killing people" he made fists with his hands "but that doesn't mean he didn't kill three members of my family"   
  
Kaoru knew that reasoning with these guys will be impossible. Misao knew that too but she couldn't help but try to defend her husband "that was long time ago. He did many good things to people in the past years and that should be a reason to forgive him"  
  
"I guess you are right. It's so simple. I'll kill him and expect his friends' forgiveness"  
  
"You are not going to kill anyone" Kaoru said  
  
"Yes I am" the man had a scary smile on his face "I'm going to take his woman and kill her. I'll make him suffer the way I did when he killed my family members"  
  
Misao was frozen in her place and Kaoru prepared her self for the surely coming fight "why would you want to kill his wife?"   
  
"I won't kill her right away. I'll take her with me and wait for battousai to show up. Then, I'm going to let him watch me kill her slowly" he took a step towards them "after that I'm going to kill him" he added in a angry whisper  
  
He took his sword and pointed it towards them "so, which one of you two are the battousai's woman?"  
  
"I AM" Misao didn't recognize her voice when the words came out because simply, it wasn't her voice.   
  
Kaoru knew that she was jeopardizing her own life when she spoke the few words. But she couldn't allow them to hurt Misao and the unborn baby. She couldn't let them take Kenshin's family away from him. Not after everything he's done to protect her and save her in the past. She decided that this was the time to pay him back.   
  
Misao's eyes teared up. She realized the big sacrifice her friend was making and she wasn't about to accept it. She knew that being pregnant in her second month won't allow her to fight or defend her self, but that didn't mean that Kaoru should be put in danger because of her "wait a minute.."  
  
"I said that I'm the battousai's wife" Kaoru repeated insistently knowing what her friend was trying to do   
  
"You are coming with us" the man ordered   
  
"Misao chan, please hide as soon as the fight starts. If I die they'll take you in my place and I'll be wasting my life for nothing" Kaoru whispered to Misao as her eyes pleaded with her to do what she was told. She then turned determined eyes to the men.   
  
"Trying to be brave ha?" the man said sarcastically  
  
She walked slowly towards the men "I'm not trying to be anything" she answered calmly. She reached in her kimono and took out a short sward "and you are not taking me anywhere" she held up her sword and stood in a fighting position "not without a fight at least"  
  
Misao instantly realized that it looks the same as Aoshi's and she wondered when Kaoru learned how to use it  
  
"What do we have here?!" the man raised an eye brow as his men circled Kaoru "it seems that Battousai didn't waste time at all. It looks like he taught you how to fight"  
  
she rolled her eyes "I know that a scum like you talks too much instead of fighting like real men so, you have two choices, either you leave this house now or swallow that huge tango of yours and fight me"  
  
"You little bitch" he was trembling in anger "I'm going to torture you to death you stupid bitch. GET HER" he shouted angrily and his men moved.  
  
They were strong. Kaoru noticed that as they were fighting her and for a moment she felt that she won't be able to survive for a longer time, but then she remembered how Aoshi told her many times while they were training not to give up "I won't let you down Aoshi. I'll make you proud of me"   
  
She screamed and she ran to each of the men fighting them with all the power she got. Their leader was amazed at her speed and strength. Also, he didn't believe how she fought so well with a sword like the one she held.   
  
When he noticed that she knocked out three of his men he decided to join in the fight. He didn't care if he fought honorably, he wanted to win. He ran as fast as he could to her and she noticed him while she fought the last of his group. She barely avoided the sword that was heading to her back, but the man in front of her took the chance and buried his sword deep down her shoulder above her heart   
  
"Kaoru NOOO" Misao shouted as tears ran faster on her cheeks  
  
"Run away Misao. GO" Kaoru shouted   
  
She tried to forget about the pain that shot through her arm and chest. And she tried to fight the dizziness "I have to fight. I won't let them get to Kenshin or Misao" she hissed in pain and she held her sword tighter and attacked once again.   
  
Misao ran as fast as she could trying to get any possible help she can find   
  
"Please God don't let anything happen to her. Hang on Kaoru chan, I'll get help"  
  
She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Aoshi coming toward her and she remembered how Kenshin said that Aoshi would join them at lunch. She felt pain in her stomach and she held it by her both arms and screamed as loud as she could "Aoshi HELP" and she fell to the floor.  
  
When Aoshi heard Misao's scream his heart was about to jump out of his chest.   
  
"Something must be wrong" he realized he was right when he saw her on the floor clutching her stomach tightly "Misao" he ran to her and he held her in his arms "what's wrong? Are you alright?" he scooped her in his arms "I have to get you to a hospital"  
  
"No" she struggled in his arms "I'll be fine. It's Kaoru chan who you have to save"  
  
Aoshi was going to explode at the thought of anything happening to Kaoru "what happened to her?"  
  
"There are five men fighting her at my house. She was trying to protect me" she said and she started crying  
  
"Oh my God" he whispered in fear and he put her down carefully "are you sure you'll be alright?"  
  
"Yes. Now go help her"  
  
Aoshi didn't need to hear more. He ran to Kenshin's house in unbelievable speed  
  
"Oh my God" he repeated at the ugly sight that greeted him when he arrived.   
  
Four men were lying on the ground unconscious. Blood was everywhere. Kaoru was on her knees trying weakly to defend her self from the man she's facing. Her kimono was soaked in blood and the man who was fighting her wasn't in a better shape. He was bleeding as Aoshi noticed. He knew what he has to do and he did it.  
  
Kaoru looked at the man she's fighting. He was going to kill her. She knew it and she couldn't do anything about it. Her vision wasn't clear and she felt very weak. [So this is it. Now I'm going to die] she thought and she closed her eyes waiting for the painful moment. She heard a scream. She heard the sound of torn flesh and she heard a thud. But it wasn't her who screamed or fell. She opened her eyes slowly to see a killed man lying on her feet and she looked up to see Aoshi standing over her "You crazy stupid woman. What did you do to yourself" he fell on his knees facing her "you look like hell"   
  
She saw concern in his eyes mixed with anger and fear "Kaoru, sweet heart talk to me" he said hugging her and kissing her forehead  
  
"Aoshi" that was all she managed to get out. She felt pain go through her body and she felt safe now that she was in his arms "I want to sleep" and she went limb in his hands  
  
"Kaoru NO. TALK TO ME DAMMIT. TALK TO ME" he shook her "I won't let you die on me DO YOU HEAR ME. You'll stay with me. Kaoru please wake up…please" and he buried his face in her neck. He has to do something. He won't give up that easily. He needed to get her to a doctor and that's what he did. He held her and he started running to the nearest clinic   
  
……………………………………………………………………………  
  
hi guys, i hope you liked this chapter. if you like tell me what you think (that means review.LOL). if you don't, it's ok i just hope you enjoyed the chapter  
  
WhiteRabbit5: i love aoshi/kaoru together too but as i told you i can't find stories for them on the web. i tried to add some Misao/Kenshin for you here but in the next chapters there'll be more.   
  
Aya45 - angelic-m - YukiCodeLoyko - SC Gurl: I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you liked this chapter too  
  
kawaii sakura-chan: Kaoru is afraid that she'll get hurt with Aoshi the way she did with Kenshin. but let's hope that Aoshi will convince her otherwise ;) 


	5. author's note

I'm sorry i didn't update in a long time but I was in a vacation for 2 months and i came back a week ago. also school started last week and i have lots of studying to do, but i'll try to update soon. thanks for being patient :) 


	6. memories2

Chapter Five

Aoshi was pacing nervesly in front of the room where Kaoru was being checked by the doctor. He couldn't stand the idea of losing Kaoru that easily.

Not after she started opening up to him again. He loved her so much and the thought of losing her was eating him up inside out. he took a deep breath and stared at the door of the room hoping for a merical to happen "please God, please let her be ok"

"Are there any news yet?"

Aoshi tunred to see Kenshin standing at the doorway of the clinic "no, not yet. How is Misao?"

Kenshin looked at the floor with no particuler expression on his face "She's not doing so well. She got a little better, but the baby is in danger"

"What do you mean?"

"She may lose the baby"

Aoshi's eyes darkened "Kenshin, I'm so sorry. She still has a chance of keeping it right?" he knew he had to hunt the bastards and make them pay for what they did to Misao and Kaoru. He also knew that the same idea had taken place in Kenshin's mind too

"The chances of losing the baby are much higher. We have to wait and hope for the best. Misao has to rest and that's all she can do to help the baby"

"She's a strong woman and she'll get through this. I know she will"

"I hope so" Kenshin took a seat "I don't know who should I worry about more. My baby that I hadvn't seen yet or Kaoru dono whom I knew for a long time and spent the most wonderful days of my life with"

Aoshi couldn't stop the feeling of jealousy that took over him when he heard the battousai say these words although he knew that he meant well by them "I guess you can worry about both of them. That's all we can do right now...worry" and he started pacing around the room again.

Kenshin watched his friend go back and forth in front of him and he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He didn't believe that a day would come and he would consider Aoshi as a friend of his. but that's what they are now. Truly good friends. And because he grew to know his friend well, he knew that he has developed feelings for Kaoru. He could see it from the way he acted around her the day before when he brought her home and they way he's showing concern for her at that very moment. What he couldn't really figure out is the time this thing started. Kaoru hasn't been there for a long time so it's impossible that it happened on this vacation. He inhaled as he thought that this is not the right time to think about such things.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Aoshi asked angrily

"You know Aoshi, you remind me of how Kaoru was when you got injured a year ago when you came to visit us"

Aoshi stopped and stared at Kenshin "I remember that too..I can never forget that night"

"How could you? you almost died then" Kenshin smiled at the memory

"Yeah..and I remember how scared was Kaoru when I took along time to wake up"

"And when you did..."

"Man, that was a very hard punch she gave me" and he smiled softly at the memory

"That's Kaoru dono. She worries about you but eventually you'll get what you deserve"

Aoshi didn't hear Kenshin because his mind went back in time to that day..the day Kaoru told him she loved him...

Memories (continued)

Aoshi and Kaoru walked back home together after they finished their training one day and Aoshi was talking about her weak points in fighting. The two of them grew very close together but none of them had the courage to truely show it. Aoshi was opening up to someone for the first time in his life and Kaoru felt appreciated, and that's something she didn't get alot of at the dojo...specially with Yahiko and Sano making fun of her..and of course with Kenshin ignoring her and treating her like she never exsisted. She knew that they all loved her but she couldn't help but feel happier around Aoshi. What she really was afraid of was the fact that she started developing feelings for him and that wasn't good at all. She knew that she loved Kenshin so how come she had a crush on Aoshi?that didn't feel right and she was planning on making these stupid feelings go away.

"Aoshi could you stop talking about training? I feel board"

"Well, excuse me for trying to make a good fighter out of you"

"Ok, what do you mean by that?" she put her hands on her hips and stared at him with fire in her eyes.

Aoshi loved the way she looked when she was angry "I thought the meaning was obvious"

"What? Oh you are cruel..isn't it enough that you came here and played hero and made fun of me in front of the whole town and now you are standing here calling me a bad fighter"

"Kaoru..please explain to me the way your mind works..because believe me it works in a really strange way"

Kaoru shot him an angry look as he passed near her "what do you mean by that?"

"I said that you had some weak points that we need to handle and what did you understand of it? you decided that I'm accusing you of being weak...now you tell me Kaoru...when you learn how to get through your weak points, aren't you going to get better in fighting?"

She nodded without saying a word

"Good...now isn't that going to make you a better fighter" he earned another nod of agreement "wonderful, then as we both see I didn't mean what you thought I meant"

"Oh you talk so much...let's just hurry up before they discover that we aren't there"

"Chicken" he whispered

"Ok...now that was an insult and you are going to get it you..."

She didn't have the chance to complete her threat because she was pushed to the ground by Aoshi as an arrow hit the tree she was standing in front "Sorry that didn't hit the right target...but next time it will so you better take care ninja boy" a man's voice came from a near by tree followed by a sound of a jump

"Who was that?" Kaoru asked as Aoshi helped her up

"Remember the people I came to talk to?"

"But you said you won't have to fight them" she stated worriedly

"I thought wrong. It looks like I have to settle this once and for all"

"What do you mean?" now she was really worried

"I'm going to fight their boss and end this whole mess..they overdid it and they should be stopped before they do more"

"If you leave won't they just forget about you?"

"No, I won't leave even if what you said was true"

"And why is that?"

"Didn't you see?..you were going to get killed by some crazy people chasing me..how am I going to make sure that they won't hurt or use you to make me come back ..This is a fight I have to go through"

Kaoru straitened her kimono "you won't be alone Aoshi ..we'll all fight with you"

"No you won't" he said coldly "none of you is going to interfere in this..it's a fatal fight and I have to do it my self..I can handle my own problems and I don't need help"

"Come on don't tell me that you still think that you are way too strong to get help from the battousai's group"

"You know that's not it Kaoru..I just don't want to put you in danger"

"What if we want to put ourselves in danger?"

"I won't allow it..besides, are you going to force your friends to get into a dangerous fight like this? That's not fair and you know it. They won't refuse if you ask them but can you honestly push them into this fight knowing that they may not survive through it?"

"Well, I can't do that to them..I can't chose for them what to do..but I can surely chose for my self" she looked at him with determination in her eyes" I'm going with you"

"You are wrong young lady. You are not going any where near that fight" he wasn't going to allow her to hurt herself for him..he cared too much for her to let her do it.

"Well, I wasn't taking your permission"

"Kaoru.."

"Aoshi stop it. There is nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind"

"Kaoru, you know that I care for you so much" he said holding a lock of her hair "I can't bear the thought of losing you"

"Aoshi..I.."she blushed a deep shade of red"I..."

he smiled noticing that she didn't really know what to say "let's discuss this later..we need to go home now"

That Night

Aoshi sat quitly in his room cleaning his sword and thinking about the fight ahead of him. everyone was sleeping and he was the only one awake. He couldn't help but think about Kaoru. He never wanted to admit it but he loved her. He loved her so much and he couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same way about him. And because of the love he had for her he couldn't stand the idea of her joining in that fight and getting hurt "I can't let you put yourself in danger Kamiya..not without doing my best to stop you"

A soft knock on his door pulled him away from his thoughts "come in"

Kaoru slid the door of his room open and entered the room "did I disturb you?"

"No Kaoru, come in. I was just cleaning my sword"

She sat next to him on the floor and stared quietly at the wall. Aoshi waited for her to say something but she just kept silent

"Kaoru.."

A single tear ran on her cheek and she softly wiped it away "don't go through with this..you can still go back to Kyoto"

"Kaoru.."

"Aoshi please"

"You don't understand..this is something I have to do. This has to end..at least then I can go back to Kyoto assured that you won't be in trouble because of me"

"You don't understand Aohi" Kaoru argued wiping away her tears "no one is going to accuse you of anything. These things happen..we fight with people all the time so this doesn't change anything. We are used to being attacked so there'll be nothing new..believe me"

"Kaoru..look how lame you sound..this is not an enough excuse for me to go back to Kyoto with out fighting. I'm not that type of a man"

"But I don't want you to get hurt" another tear slipped on her cheek

Aoshi wiped it with his thumb and held her chin in his hand "do you really care about what's going to happen to me?"

Her tears got stronger "of course I do you stupid man"

"You don't know how much that means to me Kaoru..you just don't know"

Without adding another word he pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly. She didn't show any protest to his action, instead, she returned his hug even tighter. And they stayed like that for a while. Holding each other and enjoying the silence around them.

After a moment, Aoshi pulled away a little and looked her deep in the eye while caressing her hair "Kaoru…" without adding another word he leaned forward and caught her mouth with his.

Kaoru was shocked at first…shocked because of his unexpected action..and more because of the way she felt when he did it.she knew that she never experienced something as wonderful as that. What she felt was indescribable. And for a moment, she allowed her self to enjoy it and she returned his kiss.

Aoshi ended the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers "Kaoru, I love you" FINALLY I LET IT OUT his mind screamed.

Kaoru didn't know what to say. This was too much. Her day was full of surprises but this was something else. In her heart she knew that she returned his love, but all her mind would think about was Kenshin. How come she loves Aoshi while all she thinks about is how to make Kenshin notice her and return her feelings?

She shook her head "Aoshi..I can't"

He looked at her with realization "it's Kenshin. Isn't it?

She nodded. She wasn't able to speak at that moment

"He's been living here for two years Kaoru. TWO YEARS. Don't you think that he should've said something during all this time?"

Although she knew that he was right, she couldn't help but defend Kenshin

"He was always in trouble. He never had time for this"

"There's always time for love Kaoru"

"Please Aoshi don't make this any harder for me"

"You have a lot of time to think Kaoru. Sit by your self and think about what you are going to do. But I want you to know that I'm not giving up on us. One day you'll admit that you have feelings for me. And I'll be waiting for you"

"What makes you think that!"

"The kiss proved enough Kamiya. You don't kiss someone you don't feel anything for the way you kissed me"

"How could you say something like that" she felt really embarrassed and she hated him for making her feel that way

He ran his finger on her cheek "I didn't mean to push you like this Kaoru. I'm sorry for putting you in this tuff situation. But I wanted to tell you how I really felt in case I never got the chance to survive through tomorrow"

"Aoshi please don't say that" she burst out crying as she clung to him "you are going to be fine. You will come back to me do you understand?"

He patted her hair "I will try my best Kamiya..I promise you I will"

None of them wanted to add another word. They just sat like that enjoying each other's presence, each of them thinking about the day ahead of them and hoping that it'll end in good way.

…………………………….

Next day, before sunset.

Aoshi headed towards the door of the dojo without looking back. He didn't want to say good bye to Kaoru. He couldn't stand seeing her tears again. They were too much for him. He never wanted to see her cry ever. He promised himself that he would never cause her to.

"Aoshi wait up"

Kaoru came running towards him "hey, you should've called me instead of sneaking out like this"

"I don't sneak Kaoru. I just thought that I made it clear that you're not going with me"

"Oh you are so wrong mister. We aren't going to go through this again. I'm going with you and that's final"

She passed by him and went ahead of him to the gate. She stopped when he placed his hand on her shoulder "Kaoru wait"

"Is there something wrong?"

She turned around to face him and Aoshi took the chance and punched her hard in her stomach "what.." that was all Kaoru could say before she passed out. Aoshi caught her easily and left her in his arms "I'm sorry Kamiya but I had to do this. I wasn't going to allow you to hurt your self..never"

He took her to her room and he placed her gently on her futon. He watched her for a little while then he kissed her on her cheeks and headed out.

Sorry guys for taking so long to update, but I was busy with school. I hope that you'll like this chapter and that you won't regret all the waiting. I'll try my best to update soon. Thank you all for your patience.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I know I made you sick by all this delay and not posting good chapters. But I'm having a writer's block and I got my self stuck in the memories parts..I cant seem to get my self out of it. I wish I can just skip the whole memories thing and get back to the present..I promise though that next chapter will be in the present :)

Chapter six

The present:

Kenshin quietly opened the door to Misao's room in the small clinic she and Kaoru were brought to. His heart became overwhelmed with sadness and sympathy when his eyes met her teary ones "Misao"

"Kenshin, I don't want to lose my baby..our baby" she said in a low voice before breaking into tears again.

Kenshin approached her in less than two steps and took her into his arms "we are not going to lose her..do you hear me?" he looked her in the eye "you are strong sweetheart and you are going to survive through this..our baby will too"

A small soft smile found its way to Misao's mouth "you still insist that it's a girl"

"I believe she is and I keep praying that she'll look just like her mother, and that she'll have her spirit and her ability to always fill each place she goes to with joy"

Misao wiped her tears away "right now, I pray to God that I won't lose her..I just can't lose her..she's became a part of me and I can't bear the idea of her gone"

Kenshin patted her hair softly "you wont" he placed his hand on her belly "I bet she likes it there and that she'll stay until it's time for her to meet the world"

"Otherwise those bastards are going to pay for what they did" his mind screamed

"How's Kaoru chan?"

"We are still not sure..the doctor said that if she isn't awake by tomorrow then she probably won't make it..her injuries are so deep and she lost lots of blood"

"Why did this happen to us? Everything was fine and we were so happy. I just want everything to go back to normal"

"I know. I want that too honey, that I do" he kissed her forehead and held her in his arms praying that they'll all get through this as soon as possible.

Aoshi entered Kaoru's room quietly and went to sit beside the bed where she lied motionless. He took her hand in his both hands and he gave it a light squeeze.

"Kaoru, I know that you can hear me" he silently prayed that she really can "please don't give up. You managed to defend your self and protect all of us. This shouldn't be your reward. You should be celebrating right now with us. Hell, you and I should be having a fight right now about how careless and foolish you were to put your self in such danger" he planted a kiss on the back of her hand "please wake up Kaoru..please come back to us..to me" he looked at her peaceful face "well, I'm not sure if asking you to come back to me is going to encourage you to wake up or make you want to stay in coma forever" he leaned and kissed the top of her head "do you remember what you said to me when I was in coma two years ago..you told me that you loved me and I heard you then..and now I know that you too can hear me so I want to say it to you..I love you Kamiya..I love you and I don't intend to let you go..not yet"

With that he put her hand back to her side and left the chair and headed to Misao's room looking for Kenshin.

Kenshin was setting beside Misao on her bed when they heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in"

Kenshin knew that Aoshi was up to something the minute he entered the room "Misao chan, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Aoshi sama, but how's Kaoru chan?"

"She's in the same state. But I know she'll get better..Kamiya never gives up without a fight"he looked at her belly then back at her eyes "and I know that you don't either"

Her hands clutched to her stomach "I'm trying my best"

"We know sweetheart" Kenshin said and kissed her head

"himura, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" he headed to the door after Aoshi "I'll be back in no time honey"

Misao nodded watching them leave then she looked down at her belly "please hang in there.dont leave me. I love you so much"

"So, what are you up to Aoshi?"

"I want to chase the bastards down"

"I want that too but I don't think this is the right time to do it"

"There'll never be a right time to do it Himura" Aoshi looked at him with determination "so we might as well start now"

"What about Misao and Kaoru dono? They need us here" Kenshin was worried about the two fading women he most cared for

"They need to be safe and that can't happen as long as these murderers are wandering freely"

"You are right about that"  
"I was thinking we can go and scan the area. Let's look for people who are new here and find out what brought them to Kyoto"

Kenshin nodded "ok, but we have to keep this away from Misao. I don't want her to worry about us now. She has enough to deal with already"

"I understand. I think it'll be best if I start alone. You stay with her for now and as soon as I find some information we'll work on our plan"

"But you should have someone to cover your back"

"I'm only looking for information. I don't think I'll need to get into fights. You stay here and take good care of them"

Kenshin nodded again "you too take care and try to stay away from troubles"

"I will" and with that Aoshi took off to Kyoto's streets.

MEMORIES 

Kaoru stirred and opened her eyes slowly "what happened to me?" she lifted her self up but the minute she did she shouted in pain "damn it that hurt!" she put her hand on her stomach where it hurt and flashbacks of Aoshi knocking her unconscious came running back to her "oh Aoshi no no Aoshi" she kept her hand on her stomach and She ran to the dojo gates and looked around. Aoshi was no where to be seen and although she knew that it'll be like a dream come true to find out that he changed his mind and didn't go, she still hoped that he did.

"Oh God please let him be safe, please" Kaoru went back inside looking for Kenshin and Yahiko "Kenshin? Kenshin? You baka aren't you home yet?"

She opened yahiko' room "Yahiko? Where the hell are they?"

"Jou chan, why are you making all this noise?"

"Sano" she ran to him "Sano you have to help me"

Sano became concered the minute he saw Kaoru and how scared she looked "what's wrong? What happened? Did anything happen to Kenshin or Yahiko?"

"No no they are fine, it's Aoshi"

"Aoshi?"

Kaoru shook her head "he's in danger and we have to help him" Sano's hands went to her shoulders when her tears started streaming down her face "he told me not to tell you guys but I cant do it. We have to help him. We have to go fight with him"

"Fight? So that's what he came here for. Kenshin was right to doubt that he came for a visit only"

"Sano" she shouted "this isn't the right time for this. We have to go"

"Where? Do you even know where he went?"

Kaoru was shocked. How stupid was she? She never bothered to ask about the location of these people.

"Oh my God. We are going to lose him" Sano took her into his arms and hugged her tightly "don't say that. Aoshi knows how to defend himself better than any of us"

Kaoru cried into his chest "they are dangerous and he's alone. How can he survive that?"

Sano didn't know what was wrong with Kaoru. They all cared for Aoshi but Kaoru was never this upset about someone going to a fight. He was scared to think it but she was never like that even when Kenshin used to go to battles.

"Shhh Jou chan it'll be fine"

Kaoru pulled away from him and wiped her tears away "we don't have time for this. We have to find him"

"Where can we search? He's probably in the middle of the fight right now so I don't think it'll do him any good if we start searching now. Most likely the battle will be over before we can find our first clue"

"You can't know for sure. We have to do something. I don't care if it's the right time or not I WANT TO FIND HIM"

Sano looked at her with narrowed eyes and unable to keep his curiosity to himself he popped the question that was in his mind

"Why do you care that much about stone man?"

"Why do you care that I care that much about him?"

"You and I are having a long talk jou chan after we get through with this mess"

With that he headed to the dojo gate "Where are you going?"

"I'll try to find Kenshin or Aoshi if possible"

"I want to go with you"

He looked at her sternly "no"

"Why do you people keep saying that?"

"Jou chan, what if Aoshi comes back? What if he is injured and needs help? Someone should stay here and I think you should be that someone"

"I'll stay, but don't go get your self hurt too. I can't bear to have you all hurt"

"None of us is going to get hurt jou chan. don't worry"

"I hope so..i really do..please God let everything be ok"

Hours later

"Where are they?"

Kaoru was pacing back and forth in front of the dojo. She kept looking at the dark road ahead of her but there was no sign for any of them.

Suddenly, some figures appeared far away from her "Aoshi" she whispered before running towards their direction. But the minute she arrived to them she stopped dead in her track. In front of her stood her friends, Kenshin, Sano and Yahiko..but there was no sign of Aoshi

"Where is he?"

"Kaoru dono"

"Why isn't he with you?"

"We couldn't find him" Sano told her in a low voice "it's like he's not even in town"

"That can't happen..he's here"

"We know that Kaoru dono, but we couldn't find him or any clue that can lead us to him"

"We had nothing to start with" Sano added

"We're sorry Kaoru" Yahiko said and ran to the dojo

"Come on Jou chan..it's cold out here. Let's get you inside"

"I don't want to go inside. I will wait for him" Kaoru said in a firm tone that left no room for argument

"Kaoru dono.." Sano stopped him by grabbing his arm "leave her Kenshin..she'll come inside eventually"

Two hours later

Kaoru was still sitting outside holding her legs up to her chest and resting her head on them.

"I care so much for you Aoshi. But I don't love you..i know I don't" she tried to reason with her self "I always loved Kenshin and I always will. I know he loves me too. But how come all I think about is you? Why do I always feel a rush of happiness and joy when I see you? Why do I get this feeling around you that I never get around Kenshin?"

She sighed and rested her head on the wall "where are you Aoshi? Where can you be?"

She looked at the road and all she saw was darkness. But she felt something strange. Something told her that she should look more closely. She stood up and took a few steps forward and focused her eyes on the road. There was a shape moving slowly and she could hardly see it. She started walking slowly towards it and her heart started pounding fast and rapidly when she started to recognize the familiar figure of Aoshi..her Aoshi "Oh my God Aoshi" and she started running towards him.

Tears burst out of her eyes and she felt scared and happy to see him. Happy that he's back to her and scared because he looked awfully injured "Aoshi" she whispered when she became few steps away from him and was able to see him clearly in the moon light "oh my God"

His cloths were soaked in blood and there was a big cut in his cheek. He was hardly holding himself and it looked like he was unable to walk properly "I'm back" he said in a tired voice "I came back to you Kaoru" and he opened his arms for her

"Aoshi" she could not take it anymore and she started crying loudly "I was so scared to lose you" and she ran to his arms and hugged him but not as tight as she wanted to since he wasn't that strong to handle it. He put his arms around her and he rested his head on hers "don't cry Kaoru, I don't want to ever see your tears again"

"I was so scared to lose you"

To her horror, he didn't answer and his head started feeling heavy on hers. Suddenly his arms loosened around her and she couldn't hold herself or him anymore. She fell to her knees hardly supporting both of them "Aoshi what's wrong? Aoshi?" and she fell on her back with him on top of her.She lift her head up a little to find that he passed out while holding her "Oh my God please please wake up..Aoshi answer me"

"HEEEELP" she screamed at the top of her lungs "Kenshin"

Kenshin and the others were at her side within a second "Aoshi"

"Kenshin, help him please" Kaoru was so desperate and scared

"I'll go get Megumi" Sano said and left running without adding another word

"Yahiko, help me lift him and get him inside"

They both held him carefully off of Kaoru and into the dojo with Kaoru at their heels "What should we do now?"

Kenshin lay him on a futon carefully and started giving immediate orders "Yahiko, bring me some warm water and a piece of cloth, we need to clean his wounds from the blood"

Yahiko went running to get what Kenshin asked for while Kaoru sat next to Kenshin "Is he going to be ok?" she asked crying

"Don't worry Kaoru dono, everything will be fine" he wasn't sure of it himself but she was in a condition that didn't allow her to hear the truth.

"Let's just hope for the best"

An hour after midnight  
Megumi left the dojo with firm instructions for the Kenshin gumi to keep an eye on Aoshi. His condition was very bad but there was a big chance for him to survive.

Kaory was sitting by his side when Kenshin came into the room "Kaoru dono..go get some rest and I will look after him"

Kaoru shook her head "I want to stay here"

"Kaoru, you went through a lot tonight and you have to rest"

"I'm not leaving this room" she said stubbornly

"It's ok Kenshin, let her do what she pleases" Sano said calmly as he joined them holding two cups of tea "but you have to drink this Jou chan. It will help you relax"

Kenshin didn't like it and it was obvious on his face "she looks tired and she has to rest a little. You should be helping me here Sano"

"She knows what's better for her Kenshin"

Kaoru accepted the tea from him with appreciation "thank you Sano"

"Anytime Jou chan"

And he sat next to her "he should wake up tomorrow morning if we are lucky"

Kenshin wanted to kill them both. Kaoru needed to lie down a little but instead; she was drinking tea with Sano. He decided he'll have to stop this nonsense and force Kaoru into bed if he had to. But before he tried to do anything he was surprised to see Sano quickly reaching for the tea in Kaoru's hand as she fell in his arms unconscious

"What happened to her? Kaoru dono?"

"Shhh..I put something in her tea to help her sleep" Sano said quietly "I knew she's so stubborn to listen to reasoning so I decided to take action instead"

Kenshin shook his head in approval "you did well"

Sano winked "I know..now until her turn comes up to watch him she's going to get some sleep"

Kenshin went to Aoshi's side "I'll watch him first"

Sano carried Kaoru and headed to the door "I'll be next then"

Kaoru sighed and slowly opened her eyes "hmm..what?" she was shocked when she realized that she was in her room "what I'm I doing here?" she sat up and looked around her "Sano! He must've put something in my tea. I'm going to kill him" she thought angrily and got up. She looked at the window and saw that it was almost an hour after sunrise "Aoshi"she whispered and she quickly headed to the room he was in.

"Jou chan you are awake" Sano said coolly as if he didn't do anything wrong "good, it's your turn to watch our friend here"

"You had no right to do what you did to me" Kaoru said angrily

"You needed rest. You've been acting crazy the whole day and you sure looked like you needed to get your self together" he paused for a moment "of course Kenshin and Yahik think that you care too much for your friend but I know better than that Jou chan"

His eyes dared her to deny what he was implying "I don't know what you are talking about" that was her only answer

"Keep saying that but I know that something is going on between you and stone man and I'm going to know what it is"

Kaoru didn't answer because her eyes were fixed on Aoshi who looked so pale and peaceful "how is he?"

Sano looked at Aoshi "his fever is down now but he's not showing strong signs of waking up soon"

"I'll take your place now"

Sano yawned and got up "wake us if anything happens" and he headed to the door

"Sano" her voice stopped him "I'm still going to make you pay for what you did to me"

"And I'm still going to have a serious talk with you Missy"

With that he left and shut the door behind him.

Kaoru wiped Aoshi's forehead with the wet cloth then she took his hand in hers "you said that you came back for me. If that's why you really did it then why aren't you awake yet? I'm here and I want to hug you and tell you how happy I am to see you and how much I was scared for your life" a tear ran down her cheek "I'm so confused right now. I know that I have a future with Kenshin waiting for me and everybody knows that. It's all I used to think about actually. But now, all I think about is you"

She hesitated for a moment before she knelt and printed a light kiss on his lips "I want you to know that I totally mean what I'm going to say now, but you should never expect me to repeat it to you if you ever wake up" she took a deep breath 'I love you Aoshi" she kissed his hand and hugged it to her chest "if you would just open your eyes"

She sat there for a moment just looking at him then she rested her head on his chest and started crying.

Later that after noon Aoshi opened his eyes for the first time. Megumi was there along with the Kenshin gumi and they all were thrilled to see that his condition got better. Kaoru locked her self in her room and cried tears of happiness and relief. She was overwhelmed by the events of the past two days and knowing that Aoshi was going to be fine helped her to get it all out of her system.

The present:

Kaoru opened her eyes slowly despite the undescripable pain in her head. Her eyes scanned the place around her and she figured that she was lying in a clinic. She wondered what brought her here but then it all came back to her.

she heard the door to her room get opened and it took her a lot of effort to turn her head to the door's direction. She was met with Kenshin's surprised eyes "Kaoru dono, you are up!"

* * *

Kite06,bigfan89,ShadowElite,i love athrun,Nakashima-Michiyo,XxSilentxDreamerxX,justagirl8225:  
Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you will like this chapter although I think it'll be fair if you dont :p I' so glad that you are all reading and enjoying.and i'm so sorry for all this delay

Anonymousfanfic: well, Aoshi is fine although he's having a hard time with Kaoru. as for Sano and Yahiko I put them in the memories part and as you'll read Sano already suspects that there's something between Aoshi and Kaoru. I'm glad you like the story so far.

Kura-sama:I always hated the idea of Aoshi treating Kaoru silently, he is the man, he should be the one fighting for her love..hehe..thanks for reading

Alexis Lynette: Kaoru wont admit she loves Aoshi coz she's afraid he'll hurt her like Kenshin did, but our man is going to convince her otherwise but we'll have to wait and see! thanks for reading the story

Raeyn-chan: I'm glad you liked the chapter, me too I always think that we need more Kaoru/ Aoshi stuff.. I love this couple so much.

Yoko-obssessor:well, I normally get annoyed when I read stories with lots of details but english isn't my language so I find it alittle bet hard to write ina normal way..LOL..also you'll notice the great amount of mistakes in the writing..I'm so happy that doesnt stop you from reading

White Rabbit Tale: well hi, how r u? you know I never realized that you made Kaoru use Aoshi's sword in your story, I'm so sorry if I somehow stole your idea but I swear I didn't know..as for my sentences, well, they'll always be full of mistakes so I hope you'll all get used to them :)

I'm so glad you like the story so far and I hope you'll like what's coming too.

Again guys I'm sorry for this delay and I promise next chapter will be about Aoshi and Kaoru and more of him running after her "thumbs up" hehe..thank you all for your reviews you are really great.


End file.
